Bloonchipper
is a Tower that debuted in Bloons Tower Defense 5 Deluxe, and was later released on Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, Bloons Monkey City Mobile, Bloons Tower Defense Battles Mobile, and Bloons Tower Defense 5 Steam. It attacks by sucking up bloons, popping a single layer, and spitting the remainders of the bloons back out, likely to be sucked up again. The amount of layers popped and the speed of its sucking can be increased by the upgrades. In Monkey City it is unlocked by defeating the special tile - Bloonprint Hideout. __TOC__ Upgrades Path 1 Path 2 Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Bloonchipper is considered to be one of the best and most used towers in the game, along with the Dart Monkey and the Banana Farm. This is due to it's amazing MOAB and spaced Bloon popping power, and stalling capabilities in late game. Due to it's domination in competitive play, it has been heavily nerfed via game updates. 3.1 Super Wide Funnel price increased ($4500 → $8000) 3.2 Super Wide Funnel Now releases MOAB class bloons farther along the track every time it releases one. Supa-Vac price increased ($6000 → $10000). 3.4 Heavy Duty Suction is now required to suck up Ceramic Bloons. Supa-Vac now only holds B.F.Bs in place for 4 seconds and Z.O.M.Gs for 2 seconds. 3.7 Triple Barrel price decreased ($6000 → $3000) 3.9 Supa-Vac price increased ($11000 → $13000) 4.1 Super Wide Funnel can no longer suck in Z.O.M.Gs. Supa-Vac can't hold Z.O.M.Gs in place anymore. Super Wide Funnel price decreased ($8000 → $7000) Supa-Vac price decreased ($13000 → $10000) Bugs 71bfd7224822426387fda36.png|Bloonchipper upgrade paths Bloonchipper .png|The Bloonchipper's official artwork. Bloonchipper bug.jpg|Bloonchipper bug|linktext=When a 4-2 Bloonchipper is faced with a lot of MOAB-class bloons, some MOABs and Other bloons (Ceramics in photo) are ejected off the side of the screen and do not return. Bloonchipper process.PNG|A Bloonchipper sucking up bloons *When the Bloonchipper is placed near the start of a map, it will no longer work properly and instead suck nothing. * Sometimes it will pop all layers of bloon. * When there are a lot of MOAB's, BFB's, or ZOMG's with a 4-2 Bloonchipper, some MOABs and Ceramic Bloons can be seen flying off the edge of the screen. * Can be slowed down by MOAB class bloons. Trivia * Although the Bloonchipper is not in the browser version of BTD5, its sprites, files, and sprites of MOAB class bloons being sucked inside can be found via flash decompiler. ** This may be a sneak peek of sorts to the next couple updates or so. *This tower is found in BTD5 via decompiling, meaning it was once planned to be added. *One upgraded 4/2 a Bloonchipper can reduce a Z.O.M.G. to just a few B.F.B.s and M.O.A.B.s in a very short amount of time. *Bloons being shredded inside a bloonchipper will sometimes be targeted by towers. This can be frustrating because most of those towers will miss. However, faster towers, or towers that deal splash or AOE damage may hit them. *Regen Bloons take much longer to pop as they regenerate inside the bloonchipper. **When upgraded to 3/2 it works much better against Regen Bloons. **This strategy can be used for short-time regen farming. *When a Bloonchipper sucks up a Ceramic Bloon, it will not spit it out until the entire ceramic shell is popped, regardless of upgrades. **Even when upgraded to Dual Layer Blades, the ceramics will be shredded for 10 times before ejecting. **This also shows that Bloonchippers do have an infinite number of Bloons that they can hold at a time, as they will stop sucking in Bloons if they have vacuumed up too many Ceramic Bloons at a time. This limit is usually not evident as Bloon shredding otherwise happens almost instantly. *500 damage is dealt to M.O.A.B-Class Bloons inside a 4-X Bloonchipper. *Corrosive Glue will damage the bloons while in the Bloonchipper. *A Bloonchipper-only defence can actually doom you on rounds like 42, where Rainbow Regen Bloons will regenerate into more Rainbow Regen Bloons and plow through your defenses. *The Bloonchipper can deal insane amounts of damage when combined with a Glaive Riccochet. **This combination will also eliminate the Bloonchipper's weakness, because even though regen bloons are multiplied through the Bloonchipper, each Glaive Riccochet will pop a layer off each one, regardless of the number of bloons. *The presence of the V6 Engine next to Al's Custom Chippers suggests that Bloonchippers are powered by a V6 engine. *Due to Dual Layer Blades , when the tower destroys a MOAB-class bloon, only three of its children will be ejected; the last one will be the new victim of the tower. *When the Supa-Vac ability is used with a 0/4 or 1/4 Bloonchipper, the ability will thaw a frozen Lead Bloon but not suck it in. * In Bloons Monkey City Mobile, there's a Special Mission where you must recover some blueprints that allow the construction of the Bloonchipper. However, no Bloonchipper is found in the track. To unlock it, you must complete the mission, and then the Bloonchipper will become available. *You can fit a bloonchipper at the centre of the banana Farms. To do so, buy three and place in the L form, then carefully place the bloonchipper in the centre of the farms, finally place one more farm to form a larger square shape as shown in the picture. This is useful when you have a Tier 4 Al's Custom Chippers to collect bananas. *In BTD5 Mobile, Bloonchippers with Al's Custom Chippers tier 3 will also stun MOAB bloons. Category:Towers Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloonchipper Category:Bloons Monkey City Mobile